


The right Touch

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Skeleheat, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus x Undertale Sans, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, uhuhuhuhu
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATTENTION - GERMAN FANFICTION! </p>
<p>Haaach. Was passiert wohl, wenn Sans - rollig - wird und ihm eine bestimmte Version seines Bruders dabei helfen will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexins/gifts).



> Dies ist eine Fanfiction für die liebe Alexins auf Tumblr! ~ Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir, ich hab mir echt die größte Mühe gegeben, es nicht zu sehr OOC werden zu lassen ~

Es war faszinierend. Faszinierend wie sehr er seinem Bruder doch ähnelte und doch so grundverschieden war. Von seinem Erscheinungsbild abgesehen war Edge doch eher der düstere Kerl, die Ausdrucksweise war wesentlich … ungehaltener als die seines Bruders, auch sein dominantes und besitzergreifendes Verhalten war etwas mit dem er zu Anfang große Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, aber so langsam lernte er genau diese Dinge zu schätzen.  
  
Die versteckte Sorge, die das tyrannische Monster niemals zugeben würde hatte Sans schon lange bemerkt, genau so wie die doch sanfte Art und Weise die er gerade ihm gegenüber an den Tag legte.  
Oft war ihm aufgefallen wie schroff und fies er seinem eigenen Bruder gegenüber war: 'Es ist zu seinem Besten!' oder auch beliebt: 'Er soll nicht durch den Einfluss von euch verweichlichen'.  
Uns. Edge redete immer nur davon, dass sein Bruder und sein eigenes Ebenbild aus dem Underswap Universum viel zu schwach und naiv seien um in dieser Welt zu überleben.  
  
Tja. Sans würde nicht abstreiten das Blue und sein Bruder in Underfell nicht lange überleben würden, aber das mussten sie auch nicht.  
Und im Augenblick sowieso nicht, weil sie dank Alphys Verschulden nun eh noch einige Tage oder Wochen in seinem Universum gefangen waren.  
Das Zusammenleben war einfacherer als gedacht: Papyrus teilte sich ein Zimmer mit Stretch und Blue – zum Glück für Sans, denn er hätte es nicht ausgehalten mit dem kleinen Energiebündel in einem Raum zu schlafen, sowie seinem Bruder, der wie er selbst die Faulheit in Person war.  
Edge und Red wurden in seinem eigenen Zimmer einquartiert, kommentiert von Edge mit den Worten: 'Es sieht ja bei Sans kein bisschen besser aus!“  
Und er? Nun ja, sein Platz war auf der Couch, die meiste Zeit verbrachte er eh im Augenblick bei seiner Arbeit um ein Auge auf die drei Chaoten zu haben, die sich an den neuen Puzzeln in Snowdin und Hotlands probierten.  
  
Genau so wie jetzt.  
  
Mit halb geöffneten Augenhöhlen beobachtete Sans wie sich Blue mit dem größeren, finsteren Ebenbild seines Bruders stritt. Worum es wohl dieses Mal wieder ging?  
Dem letzten Streit lag zugrunde das Edge's Methoden einen Menschen zu fangen doch zu 'grausam' waren. Naja, für seine Verhältnisse waren Bodenfallen mit Stacheln wohl doch etwas harmloser, aber Papyrus und Blue wollten es nicht. Verständlich. Sie waren hier nicht in seinem Universum, hier gab es keinen Grund so extrem gegen Menschen vorzugehen.  
  
„Sans! Nun sag doch auch mal was dazu!“, erwartungsvoll starrten ihn die zwei gelben Sterne umrandet mit hellen Blau an. Worüber hatten die denn gesprochen?  
  
„hmm? worum geht es denn blue?“, seine Gegenfrage entlockte dem Kleinsten der Runde einen entrüsteten Laut, der Größte verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sein Bruder schüttelte schwach den Kopf.  
„Edge möchte schon wieder diese... grausamen Dinge in unser Rätsel einbauen!“, selbst wenn Sans wusste das sich der Kleinere nicht wieder erklären wollte, so hoffte Blue doch innigst dass das Original aus diesem Universum ihn davon abhalten würde.  
  
„was ist es denn dieses mal?“  
  
„Er will die Feuerfliesen aus Alphys Rätsel 'ausbessern' und einbauen“, mit diesen Worten richtete sich der wütende Blick wieder auf Edge, der noch immer mit verschränkten Armen vor ihrem Puzzle stand.  
  
„Wie soll denn so etwas auch bitte einen Menschen abhalten? Da würde Sans ja mit verbundenen Augen durchkommen“, das abfällige Kommentar über seinen Bruder wurde dieses mal gleich mit drei wütend Blicke bestraft.  
  
„EDGE!“, Papyrus war nun der, der ihn ermahnte. Seitdem die Beiden hier waren hatte sein jüngerer Bruder probiert den armen Red aufzuheitern, ihm mehr Selbstbewusstsein einzupflanzen und es zeigte langsam aber sicher Wirkung. Zwar zuckte sein dunkleres Ebenbild noch immer stark zusammen wenn man ihn etwas lauter ansprach oder reagierte extrem verunsichert wenn man, wie Blue es gerne tat, ihn aus heiterem Himmel umarmte oder sonst körperlich berührte.  
  
Sans war sich sicher dass Red keine leichte Zeit mit Edge gehabt hatte, aber so wie sie ihr Universum beschrieben war es wohl nicht verkehrt gewesen etwas... kühler an all die Dinge heran zu gehen.  
  
„wie wäre es wenn, wir alle erst einmal runter kommen und eine pause machen?“, seine Frage brachte Stille in die Runde, ehe die anderen Drei genervt seufzten.  
  
„Sans! Wir sind doch gerade erst eine Stunde hier“, sein Bruder kam näher, der Kleinere wusste das Papyrus sich nicht bei dem Streit einmischen wollte.  
  
„echt? es kommt mir schon wie drei stunden vor“, das breite Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sorgte nur noch einmal dafür das sein jüngerer Bruder laut seufzte.  
  
„Sans wir-“ Papyrus legte seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter des Sitzenden, der bei der Berührung unerwartet stark zusammen zuckte.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augenhöhlen starrten sich die beiden Brüder einen Moment an, ehe der Größere einen Schritt nach hinten machte und ihn skeptisch betrachtete.  
  
„Sans...? Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Die Frage nahm er zunächst gar nicht wahr als die unangenehme Hitze sich von der kleinen Stelle, an der sein Bruder ihn berührt hatte, durch seine ganzen Knochen bahnte.  
  
„j-ja... 'tschuldige. Ich lass euch mal für eine weile allein, okay?“, ohne noch auf eine weitere Antwort der Drei zu warten teleportierte er sich weg, direkt in ihr Haus und ließ sich auf die grüne Couch im Wohnzimmer fallen.  
Noch immer brannte die Stelle an seinem Schlüsselbein, ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über die Wirbelsäule als ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, warum er gerade so reagierte. Es gab wohl keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt um _rollig_ zu werden oder?  
Sans verstand auch noch immer nicht wieso bei Monstern es die Männer waren, die diesen Zustand erreichten – bei den Tieren war es laut Alphys' Büchern genau anders herum.  
  
„Sans?“, Stretch's Stimme ließ ihn stark zusammen zucken, das Blau was sich auf seinen Wangenknochen bildete konnte er nicht unterdrücken, aber er versuchte sich in dem Kragen seiner Jacke zu verstecken.  
Zu allem Übel hörte er nicht nur die Schritte des großen Skeletts, nein. Es waren noch andere. Red?

Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, wäre er am liebsten im Sofa versunken, aber seine beiden Gäste blieben neben der grünen Couch stehen.  
  
„Ich dachte du wärst mit den anderen Dreien unterwegs?“, Red's Stimme ließ ihn nochmal leicht zusammen zucken, unangenehm berührt zog er sich die Kapuze weiter über den Schädel.  
  
„japp, aber ich bin müde. die drei sind alt genug um sich alleine zurecht zu finden“, das Blau auf seinen Wangen glühte förmlich, die Hitze in ihm stieg weiter an.  
Es war an dem Größeren noch stutziger zu werden, ehe sich auf seine Wangenknochen ein feines Orange legte.  
  
„Sans... kann es sein dass du-“  
  
„halt den mund“, die dunklen Augenhöhlen sahen in das Gesicht des Größeren, auch sein dunkles Ebenbild schaltete nun langsam als er den ungewöhnlichen Geruch von Sans wahrnahm.  
  
„Nicht dein Ernst oder?“  
  
„als ob ich mir das aussuche! k-könnt ihr mich bitte ne weile alleine lassen?“, verlegen drehte Sans seinen Kopf wieder weg und atmete tief durch. Selbst wenn er keine Lungen hatte fühlte es sich so an als würde es hier drin stickiger mit der Anwesenheit der anderen Zwei.  
  
„Klar, lass uns zu Grillby gehen Red. Unterwegs können wir ja die anderen Drei aufgabeln damit unser Freund hier ein wenig Zeit für sich haben kann“ ein feines Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen von Stretch, er setzte sich in Bewegung und schaffte es auf dem letzten Millimeter dem Fuß auszuweichen, dem der Sitzende ihm gestellt hatte.  
  
„nutz meine gastfreundlichkeit nicht aus... und vielen dank“, seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, erneut zog er sich die Kapuze seiner Jacke weiter ins Gesicht.  
  
„Klar und nun raus hier Stretch. Sei nicht so ein Großmaul nur weil Blue dir sofort helfen würde bei deinem Problem oder du ihm!“, allein die Vorstellung in Red's Gedanken ließ ihn erzittern. Nicht weil er es ekelig oder abstoßend fand, sondern weil er es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie der kleine Blue solch... schmutzige Dinge machen würde.  
  
„Tja, nicht jeder hat so einen verdammt coolen Bruder wie ich. Viel Spaß Sans! Bis später“, noch immer hatte er einen neckischen Unterton und verließ mit Red dann letztlich das Haus und hüllte es in Stille.  
Ein leises Seufzen verließ seine Kehle, genervt über seinen eigenen körperlichen Zustand erhob er sich von der Couch, wenn er sich schon Abhilfe schaffen musste, dann sicher nicht auf der Couch auf der sie alle Abends zusammen saßen.  
Seine Beine waren etwas wackelig als er sich erhob, die Hitze durchströmte seinen Körper doch abrupter als er es sich wünschen würde – ein Glück hatte er dank seinem Bruder früh genug reagieren können. Wie hätte er das auch vor seinem Bruder und Blue erklären sollen?  
  
Klar, die Beiden waren nicht unschuldig, dem war er sich sicher. Vor allem nachdem er letztens selbst ein wenig zu viel von der Duschsession der Underswap Brüder mitbekommen hatte.  
In seinen Gedanken ertönte die viel zu unschuldige Stimme von Blue und im Gegenzug Stretch dazu, sofort wurde ihm wärmer und ein leises Keuchen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.  
  
„scheiße...“, mit zittrigen Beinen lief er den Weg nach oben, die Treppen war schwerer zu überwinden als gedacht.  
Das letzte Mal konnte er sich die drei Tage in seinem Zimmer verstecken, mit ein paar Mal Abhilfe schaffen hatte er es gut überstanden, aber dieses Mal... Sans wusste dass es nicht so leicht werden würde.

Gerade nicht wenn er so viel Besuch Zuhause hatte. Wenn er Pech hatte könnte er nicht einmal heute Abend auf dem Sofa schlafen.  
Seine rechte Hand öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, das Licht ließ er aus, immer hin kannte er sich in dem Raum so gut wie kein Anderer aus.  
  
Eher ungeschickt lief er herüber zu der Matratze, auf der die Decke sorgfältig zusammen gelegt worden war. Kurz fiel sein Blick zu Boden auf das improvisierte Gästebett. Eindeutig Red's Schlafplatz.  
Das Skelett lies sich auf seinem Bett nieder, ungelenk zog er sich im Sitzen die Hose aus, seine Magie war nicht untätig gewesen in den letzten Minuten.  
  
„na klasse...“, die weiblichen geformten Züge ließen ihn das Schlimmste erwarten. Seine letzte Phase in der er – ohne zutun – weibliche Geschlechtszüge angenommen hat über eine Woche gedauert und ihn so einige Nerven gekostet, seinem Bruder auch.  
Zwar hatte er Papyrus niemals um Hilfe gebeten, aber das Wimmern und Weinen konnte sein jüngerer Bruder nicht anhören und hatte ihm mehr als nur einmal geholfen.  
Die blaue Jacke landete neben seine Shorts ungeachtet auf dem dreckigen Fußboden, das Kissen vom Bettende zog er hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen, noch etwas an die Wand gelehnt.  
Das Blau auf seinen Wangen schimmerte in der Dunkelheit, zitternd wanderte seine Hand ohne große Umwege zum Ort des Geschehens.  
Nur die kleinste Berührung ließ seine Knochen stark erzittern, ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle, die Augen schließend nahm er sich nun seinem Problem an. Deswegen hatten Red und Stretch ihn doch allein gelassen oder?  
  
Ohne großen Widerstand drangen zwei seiner Finger in ihn ein, fest biss Sans die Zähne aufeinander und atmete stockend durch die Nase ein, das Druckgefühl und die Hitze würde ihn noch umbringen.

 

„Und du meinst sie sind noch hier? Wir sind sicher viel zu langsam gewesen.“

„Kein Wunder wenn du so schleichst... ich dachte immer ich wäre mehr wie Sans, aber du ähnelst ihm doch mehr als ich, vom Aussehen mal abgesehen“, Red schaute mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht nach oben, seine Worte entlockten seinem Gesprächspartner ein müdes Lachen.  
  
„Papy!!“, die Stimme von Blue ließ sie nach vorne schauen, das kleinere Skelett kam auf die Beiden zugelaufen und hüpfte seinem großen Bruder in die Arme.  
Überrumpelt fing er den Kleinen gerade rechtzeitig auf, legte die Arme um ihn und schaute in das breite und motivierte Grinsen seines jüngeren Bruders.  
  
„Na, hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir?“, für seine Frage kassierte er einen Schlag an die Stirn, die großen Sterne sahen ihn dennoch glücklich an.  
  
„Was macht ihr denn hier? Ich dachte ihr wolltet euch lieber ausruhen?“  
  
„Naja, wir haben uns entschieden euch doch ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten, ist das so schlimm?“, Red sah kurz zu Blue und danach zu Papyrus, die Beiden schüttelten den Kopf. „Aber... wo ist denn Bo- ich mein Edge?“  
Stretch schien auch erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben das sein dunkleres Ebenbild nicht da war und sah seinen Sans in seinen Armen fragend an.  
  
„Edge ist schon früher zurück gegangen... er wollte nach Sans schauen gehen, der war vorhin so schnell weg, wir haben uns ein wenig Sorgen gemacht“, bei Blue's Aussage gefroren die Beiden Älteren und schauten sich kurz einmal an.  
  
„Er ist... vorgegangen?“  
  
„Ja, er wollte nach Sans sehen! Das sagte Blue doch gerade Stretch“, Papyrus schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Waren heute irgendwie alle ein wenig schwerer von Begriff?  
  
„Scheiße...“, entwich es Red leise, er kassierte einen wütenden Blick von Blue.  
  
„Red! Sei nicht so ausfällig! Aber... was ist denn los? Wieso ist das denn so seltsam dass er nach ihm sehen möchte?“, die Verwirrung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Naja... sagen wir so, wir haben Sans Zuhause getroffen und er wollte gern ein wenig _allein_ sein“, die Betonung auf dem Wort beließ Stretch extra so. Sein Bruder und sein jüngeres Ebenbild sahen ihn nun Beide verwirrt an, ehe es dem Kleineren wie Schuppen von den Augenhöhlen fiel. Ein feines Blau legte sich auf seine Wangen.  
  
„A-aber dann sollten wir Edge doch Bescheid sagen... wenn Sans, naja. Das wird doch sicher unangenehm für ihn oder?“  
  
„Tja, vielleicht bekommt ihm ja ein wenig Hilfe nicht verkehrt?“  
  
„Ich muss Red zustimmen. Sans kann bei diesen Phasen manchmal wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen! Und da eignet sich Edge doch auch oder etwas nicht?“  
Red konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen als er sich etwas wegdrehte um sich eine knochige Hand vor den Mund zu halten. Edge und Sans. Edge hatte Erfahrungen mit einem _rolligen_ Sans, er selbst hatte auch schon einmal die Ehre haben dürfen das ihm sein Bruder zur Hand ging, selbst wenn er es wohl nur getan hatte um ihn endlich los zu werden.  
  
„Klar, Edge weiß genau was er tut. Solange Sans mit ihm umgehen kann... er sieht nicht ohne Grund so furchteinflößend aus“, erneut musste er lachen und kassierte dieses Mal synchron von Stretch und Blue einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
  
„Sollten wir die Beiden wirklich alleine lassen?“, Besorgnis breitete sich in dem Kleinsten der Runde aus, sein Bruder ließ ihn wieder zu Boden als er sich zu Papyrus wandte.  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher Sans wird ihn schon gebändigt bekommen! Zwar ist mein Bruder ein fauler Tunichtgut, aber er weiß genau was er machen muss um sich selbst zu schützen! Wir sollten ihnen nur ein wenig Privatsphäre lassen!“, das breite Grinsen in dem Gesicht von Papyrus trieb den Anderen die letzten Zweifel aus.  
  
„Also, was machen wir jetzt so lange?“  
  
„Ihr könnt uns bei unseren Rätsel helfen! Papyrus und ich waren gerade auf dem Weg um nochmal bei Alpyhs vorbei zu schauen. Sie wollte uns noch etwas über die Puzzle in Hotland erzählen!“, mit so einer Antwort hatte der dunklere Sans nicht gerechnet, aber er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Von mir aus.“  
  
„Dann auf zu Alpyhs!“

 

Schwer atmend wandte sich das Skelett unter seinen eigenen Berührungen, zwei seiner Finger bewegten sich schnell in ihm als sich der Daumen um eine andere, empfindlichere Stelle kümmerte, die ihn dazu brachte laut zu Stöhnen.  
Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern bis zu seinem zweiten Höhepunkt, für den Ersten hatte er kaum etwas getan, die Hitze in ihm stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde nur noch mehr an.  
  
„hnnn... d-das kann doch nicht-“, er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden als er mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen den Kopf in seinen Nacken warf und von purer Lust überrollt wurde.  
  
Nummer zwei.  
  
Sans hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, die Finger noch immer an seinen überempfindlichen Stellen versuchte er seine Atmung etwas zu beruhigen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Wenn er Glück hatte würde er bis heute Abend wieder einigermaßen umgänglich sein.  
  
Zu tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken hörte er nicht wie sich die Tür ihres Hauses öffnete, leise schloss das große Skelett die Tür hinter sich und stutzte. Wo war denn die schwache und faulere Version seines Bruders?  
Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Edge etwas hören, ganz genau einordnen konnte er es nicht, aber sein Blick fiel auf die Zimmertür seines Gastgebers.  
  
„Hat er sich etwa hingelegt?“, seine Füße trugen ihn nach oben, am Ende der Treppe angekommen hielt er jedoch inne.  
Was war das für ein Duft? Edge könnte schwören er kannte ihn, aber nicht in dieser Form. Er erinnerte ihn an Red, genau. Wenn er … oh.  
War Sans deswegen so abrupt aufgebrochen? Das würde auf jeden Fall seine extreme Reaktion auf die Berührung seines Bruders erklären. Nun wollte der Größere keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen als er näher an die Zimmertür heranschlich und vor ihr zum Stehen kam.

Was sollte er nun machen? Sollte er Sans einfach alleine lassen? Aus Erfahrungen mit seinem eigenen Bruder wusste er, dass die Hilfe bei solch einer Zeit nicht schaden würde, aber ob er nun der Richtige war, wusste er nicht.  
Edge vernahm die lauter werdenden Geräusche, das Stöhnen und Keuchen von der anderen Seite der Tür trieben ihm eine feine Röte auf die Wangenknochen.  
Zögerlich legte er seine rechte Hand an die Türklinge und durchlief nochmal alle Möglichkeiten in seinen Gedanken.  
Noch immer hatte Sans seinen Zuhörer nicht bemerkt, den Kopf im Kissen vergraben hatte sich das kleine Skelett dazu entschieden die Position zu ändern, sein Becken in die Luft gestreckt kniete er auf der Matratze, ein Finger strich unaufhörlich über die Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen Beinen und berührte immer wieder den überempfindliche Perle, die ihn laut aufstöhnen ließ.  
  
In seinen Gedanken formte sich langsam ein Bild, unweigerlich durch den starken Geruch des dunklen Ebenbildes seines Bruders gesellte sich Edge in seinen Gedanken zu ihm.  
Die langen Finger waren plötzlich überall, an seinen Rippen, an seinen Oberschenkeln und zwischen seinen Beinen an seinem Becken. Die raue Stimme an seinem Ohr ließ ihn stark erzittern.  
  
„aaaahhh... edge!“, der Name verließ ihn unabsichtlich als er mit einem Finger wieder in sich eindrang, das Knacken der Zimmertür ließ ihn jedoch in seiner Bewegung erstarren.  
  
Die hellen, kleinen Kugeln sahen den Eindringling an, sie wurden immer kleiner als ihm bewusst wurde, was für ein Bild er gerade abgeben musste.  
Ebenso war ihm klar, dass der Größere genau gehört haben dürfte, dass er gerade _seinen_ Namen gestöhnt hatte.  
  
„h-hast du schonmal was von anklopfen gehört?! u-und was tust du überhaupt hier?“, Sans wagte es nicht die Hand zwischen seinen Beinen zu bewegen. Er wusste, das wenn er es tun würde, ihm nur noch mehr ungehaltene Laute entweichen würden. Die Hitze war schwer zu ignorieren als er dann doch peinlich berührt den Kopf wieder in das Kissen drückte.  
  
„hör auf so zu starren...“, seine Worte waren ins Kissen genuschelt als er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Das war sowas von unangenehm und peinlich.  
Das kleine Monster konnte hören wie die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde, innerlich fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen als er das Schloss zufallen hörte, aber das unerwartete zusätzliche Gewicht auf der Matratze ließ ihn doch zusammen zucken.  
  
Seine eigene Bewegung sorgte dafür, dass sein Finger aus ihm glitt, es entlockte ihm ein unterdrücktes Wimmern, er wollte sich weiter bewegen, aber eine Hand an seinem Hüftknochen hielt ihn davon ab.  
Sofort breitete sich ein wohliges und prickelndes Gefühl von diesem Knochen aus, es ließ ihn erzittern und zwang ihn wieder dazu sein Gesicht aus dem Kissen zu holen. Die Augenhöhlen nur noch halb geöffnet sah er in das Gesicht des Anderen, aus dem sonst so unlesbarem Gesichtausdruck des Größeren wurde er nicht schlau.  
  
„Sans, ich-“, noch immer die Hand an Sans' Hüfte konnte er genau spüren wie sehr der Kleinere zitterte. Die Hitze die von seinen Knochen ausging war stärker als gedacht.  
  
„n-nimm die hand da weg...“, Tränen sammelten sich in den Augenwinkeln der dunklen Höhlen, Blau war die dominante Farbe in seinem Gesicht als er zu Edge aufsah. Das er noch immer so auf seinem eigenen Bett hockte war verdrängt, die Hand an seiner Hüfte lenkte ihn viel mehr ab als er es zugeben wollte. „bitte.“  
  
Er klang so schwach und leise. Die Hitze konnte das größere Monster intensiver spüren, das Rot auf seinen Wangenknochen wurde ein wenig dunkler und er schluckte – das Bild vor seinen Augen ließ ihn erzittern.  
Der Bitte seines Gastgebers kam er nicht nach, im Gegenteil. Vorsichtig, beinahe kaum merklich wanderten die Finger weiter an dem Knochen entlang, nach oben ehe er das Ende seiner Wirbelsäule erreichte.  
Die kleine Geste entlockte Sans ein langes Keuchen, seine Hände ergriffen das Bettlaken unter ihm als er sich gegen die Berührung drückte. Jeder einzelne Millimeter seiner Knochen sehnte sich so sehr nach dieser Art von Berührung.  
  
„Etwas Hilfe könnte dir nicht schaden oder?“, Wirbel für Wirbel fuhr sein Finger nach oben, für jeden weiteren Wirbel erntete er ein Wimmern und Keuchen. Ungehalten wandte sich das willige Skelett unter den neckischen Zärtlichkeiten, bog die Wirbelsäule unangenehm durch und ein paar Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.  
Die Hitze und Lust waren zu viel.  
  
„edge... bitte“, er fühlte sich so gedemütigt und erregt, eine gefährliche Mischung die ihn um den Verstand brachte.  
  
„Bitte was?“, der Größere krabbelte weiter auf das Bett, beugte sich über den Kleineren und drückte seine Hüfte gegen die des Anderen. Die Reaktion war zu süß und erregend.  
Das Wimmern jagte einen heißen Schauer durch seine Knochen, eindringlich musterte er das lustverzerrte Gesicht des Skeletts unter ihm ehe er sich Sans noch mehr näherte.  
  
„h-hör auf mich zu ärgern... ich b-bin nicht in der stimmaaaah!“, die Augenhöhlen weiteten sich erschrocken als unerwartet ein langer, kühler Finger sich zwischen den magisch geformten Lippen zu schaffen machte.  
Die zunächst kleinen weißen Kugeln formten sich in Herzen als der Druck erhöht wurde, dennoch nicht weit genug als dass der Finger in ihn eindringen würde.  
  
„Wie bitte? Was wolltest du sagen Sans?“, Edge machte mit seinem Mund halt an der Stelle, an der das Ohr des Anderen wäre und gab ein schwaches Knurren von sich. „Bist du dir sicher dass du dich mit mir einlassen willst?“, er spürte wie sich die Hüfte sehnsüchtig gegen seinen Finger bewegte und musste dunkel Lachen.  
Er war sich sicher, wenn er jemals jemandem erzählen würde, wie unterwürfig Sans in diesem Augenblick war, würde er ihn zu Staub verarbeiten.  
  
„bitte...i-ich“, er wollte nicht betteln, aber ihm blieb nichts anders übrig. „hilf mir.“  
Es war als hätte Sans einen Schalter in ihn umgelegt, ein weiteres Knurren verließ seine Kehle als er sich wieder etwas von ihm entfernte. Der Finger an Sans' Magie strich nochmals über die Lippen, ehe er ohne jegliche Vorbereitung in ihn eindrang, das lange Stöhnen ließ ihn breit grinsen.  
  
„Was kann ich für dich tun Sans? Was möchtest du?“, die Fragerei entlockte dem Gefragten einen unzufrieden Laut, gefolgt von einem weiteren Stöhnen als er seinen Finger spielerisch bewegte.  
  
„Hmm?“  
  
„edge... mehr...!“, dem Kleineren wurde bewusst, dass er ohne einen vollständigen Satz nichts bekommen würde. Wie konnte der Idiot auch so von sich überzeugt sein?  
In seinem Kopf versuchte er die Hitze etwas zu verdrängen, er wollte einen Satz formen, aber als sich der Finger in ihm bewegte und Stellen erreichte, die er mit seinen eigenen Fingern nicht erreichen konnte erschauderte er, ein weiteres lautes Stöhnen verließ ihn.  
  
„Mehr? Was hättest du denn gerne?“, das selbstgefällige Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde breiter als er spürte, wie sich das kleinere Monster willig gegen seinen Finger bewegte.  
Zittrig atmete er ein, sein Kopf drehte er etwas zur Seite um in das Gesicht von Edge zu schauen. Die kleinen Herzen in seinen Augenhöhlen sahen ihn verzweifelt an, die blaue Zunge in seiner Mundhöhle hatte sich einen Weg ins Freie gesucht als er den Mund leicht geöffnet hielt und stoßweise der Atem ihn verließ.  
  
„edge... ich brauch dich in mir...bitte“, für den Größeren blieb die Welt für einen Moment stehen bei seiner Wortwahl und bei dem Klang seiner Stimme. Wie konnte Sans es nur schaffen in so einer Situation so verdammt sexy und süß zu sein?  
Natürlich war es nicht das erste mal – Red hatte er bei seinen Phasen auch schon geholfen – aber das hier war anders... eindeutig.  
  
Erst als er spürte wie sich die Hüfte wieder gegen deinen Finger bewegte kam er aus seinen Gedanken zurück, sein Blick traf wieder den von Sans. Okay, er hatte ihn genug geärgert.  
Seine eigene Magie war nicht untätig gewesen, mit seiner freien Hand zog er sich seine eigene Hose etwas herunter und entblößte sein Becken- und Hüftknochen, gemeinsam mit der dunkelroten Erregung.  
Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Edge beobachten wie sich die Augenhöhlen von Sans weiteten, ehe die weißen Herzen in ihnen noch größer wurden. Waren das etwa...?  
  
„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“, die Hand von seiner Hose lösend strich er über seine Erregung, erneut entwich ihm ein Knurren als er auf die Beute vor sich auf der Matratze sah.  
  
„heilige...w-was ist denn das?“, Sans' Verstand arbeitete nicht mehr richtig, der Finger in ihm zog sich zurück. Stattdessen fühlte er etwas anderes, zunächst etwas kaltes an seinem geformten Eingang und er wimmerte leise auf.  
  
„Was glaubst du denn? Ich nehme mal an du hast bist jetzt nicht das Vergnügen mit so etwas gehabt oder?“, neckisch bewegte er sein Glied auf und ab, erntete ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen als die kühle Kugel für einen kurzen Augenblick die empfindliche Perle berührte.  
  
„b-bitte edge... ich kann nicht mehr warten...“ die Finger tief in dem Bettlaken verkrampft drückte er ihm sein Becken entgegen. Ein Fehler wie sich herausstellte.  
Die Spitze drang in ihn ein, ihn verließ beinahe ein Schrei als er das Metall in sich fühlte, die Größe des Anderen hatte er doch stark unterschätzt.  
  
„Scheiße Sans... du bist so eng“, seine Hände legten sich jeweils links und rechts an die Hüfte des Monsters vor ihm, ehe er kurz inne hielt.  
  
„oh stars... i-ich brauche mehr“ die Lust überrollte den Kleineren, er drückte sein Becken nach hinten, sorgte dafür dass Edge noch tiefer in ihn eindrang.  
Das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung verließ ihn als er mehr von der angenehmen Enge um sich herum spürte, ein heißen Keuchen verließ seine Kehle als er den Anderen an seiner Hüfte nach hinten zog und gänzlich in ihn eindrang.  
Die extreme Reaktion war unbezahlbar: Sans bäumte sich mit einer Mischung aus einem lauten Stöhnen und Schrei auf, ehe er kraftlos zurück auf die Matratze sank, sein dritter Orgasmus überrollte ihn wie eine Walze.  
  
„Du... machst es mir nicht einfach Sans“, auch er erzitterte leicht als das Gefühl um ihn herum noch enger wurde, aber er wusste, es reichte nicht.  
Ohne ihm einen Moment Pause zu gönnen zog er sich beinahe gänzlich zurück, nur um mit mehr Kraft wieder in ihn einzudringen, das Gefühl von seinem Glied aus jagte ihm einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken. Der Kleinere war so unglaublich verkrampft, warm und fühlte sich nach so viel mehr an.  
  
„edge..! n-nicht“, das starke und überempfindliche Gefühl brachte ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns, er drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite um nach hinten gucken zu können.  
  
„Hnn? Soll ich aufhören?“, seine Bewegungen wurden etwas unregelmäßiger, jeder Stoß erntete ein ungehaltenes Stöhnen oder Keuchen.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich, ehe sich Edge wieder weiter über ihn beugte. Seine rechte Hand griff unter das Kinn, sanft zog er Sans' Gesicht weiter aus den Kissen hervor und drückte seine Zähne gegen die des Anderen.  
  
Kurz sahen sich die Beiden noch in die Augen, ehe sich die Augenhöhlen schlossen, der Aufforderung seinen Mund zu öffnen kam Sans nach als er die Zunge an seinen Zähnen spürte.  
Edge hielt in seiner Bewegung nicht inne als sie sich tiefer in den Kuss verloren, jedes kleine Geräusch was ihn verließ nahm er in sich auf, es war wie Musik in seinen Ohren.  
Widerwillig lösten sie sich von einander, beide Hände landeten wieder an der Hüfte des Kleineren als er das Tempo erhöhte, Sans' Gesicht landete wieder in dem Kissen unter sich als um die lauter werdenden Geräusche zu dämpfen.  
  
„So funktioniert das nicht Sans“, seine Hände wanderten an der Hüfte herunter, mit der rechten Hand ergriff er den rechten Oberschenkelknochen seines Gastgebers und hob sein Bein an.  
Einen entsetzte und erschrockene Laut konnte er sich nicht verkneifen als er herum gedreht wurde, seine Wirbelsäule traf auf die weiche Unterlage, die Herzen in den dunklen Augenhöhlen sahen in das Gesicht des dunkleren Skeletts.  
  
„Ich will nicht dass du dich in deinem Kissen versteckst... lass mich dich hören“, er hätte nicht für möglich gehalten dass das Blau im Gesicht des Liegenden noch dunkler werden könnte, aber er hatte sich geirrt.  
Das Monster unter ihm zitterte stark, sein linkes Bein wurde nach oben gezogen und gegen den Brustkorb von Edge gelegt als er wieder anfing sich schnell zu bewegen, jeglicher Protest wegen der neuen Position wurde im Keim erstickt, lediglich lustvolle und laute Töne verließen ihn.  
  
Immer und immer wieder stieß er zu, angestachelt von den süßen und erregenden Lauten des Liegenden, der sich unter seine eigenen Hitze und der angenehmen Behandlung wandte.  
  
„edge...edge!“, immer wieder verließ der Name seinen Mund, das Bettlaken unter seinen Fingern kräuselte sich als er fester daran zog.  
  
„Das du so unheimlich süß und willig sein kannst hätte ich niemals von dir gedacht Sans“, eines der Augen des Monsters unter ihm öffnete sich halb, Tränen liefen über die Wangenknochen.  
  
„härter... bitte, ich brauche mehr“, dass die pure Lust aus ihm Sprach war dem dunklen Papyrus sofort klar, das Sans die Worte so hingenommen hatte sprach dafür.  
Edge kam der lieblichen Bitte jedoch sofort nach, hob das rechte Bein des Anderen ebenfalls an und änderte den Winkel und die Schnelligkeit seiner Stöße, gezielter versuchte er einen bestimmten Punkt in dem kleineren Skelett zu treffen.  
  
Als dieses plötzlich seinen Kopf nach hinten warf und Sterne vor seinen Augen auftauchten wusste er, er hatte ihn gefunden. Immer wieder versuchte er nun diesen Punkt zu treffen, jedes Mal gab Sans einen unterdrückten Schrei von sich, die Hitze in ihm wurde untragbar.  
  
„paps...!“, erneut überkam ihm ein Welle an Lust als er einen weiteren Höhepunkt erreichte, erschöpft sackte er auf dem Bett zusammen und versuchte ruhiger zu atmen.  
Der Größere hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, den Blick auf die andere Version seines Bruders gerichtet, die krampfhaft versuchte sich zu beruhigen.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, sanft strich seine rechte Hand über die Schläfe des Kleineren, der sich an die Hand schmiegte. Seine eigene Lust ignorierend blieb er in dieser Position, er suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen von Erleichterung, aber es kam nicht.  
  
„v-verdammt... das kann doch nicht wahr sein“, peinlich berührt drehte Sans seinen Kopf etwas mehr zur Seite, noch immer die zärtlichen Berührungen genießend.  
  
„Heh... noch bin ich hier, aber ich glaube wir wechseln nochmal die Position... meinst du nicht auch?“, seine Worte lockte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Edge. Mit Leichtigkeit hob er das kleine Monster hoch, kurz löste sich ihre Verbindung als sich der Größere hinsetzte und sich an die Wand lehnte.  
  
„Na...hol dir was du willst“, um ihn zu ärgern ließ er seine Erregung an seiner Magie entlang gleiten, als er die Perle berührte erntete er ein Wimmern. Halt suchend legte Sans die Arme um die Schulterknochen des Größeren, seine Augen sahen nach unten zwischen sie, ehe er sich über dem roten Glied positionierte.  
Noch immer sah er nach unten, die kleinen, weißen Herzchen in seinen Augenhöhlen wurden größer als er sich auf ihm sinken ließ und spürte, wie Edge wieder tief in ihn eindrang.  
  
„edge... paps!“, den Kopf lehnte er gegen den Brustkorb der sich ihm darbot bevor er anfing sich schnell auf ihm zu bewegen.  
Hecktisch und ohne jeglichen Rhythmus hob und senkte er seine Hüfte, sie trafen immer wieder gegeneinander, Edge's Hände legte sich an die Beckenknochen des Kleineren.  
  
„Sans...ich-“, bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte spürte er eine Zunge an seinen Zähnen. Ohne zu zögern ließ er sich auf die Geste ein, zog Sans näher an sich heran als sie sich innig küssten.  
Das inniger werdende Spiel ließ dieses Mal Beide aufstöhnen, Sans wurde lauter als er die Stöße gegen sich spürte, abgepasst zu seinem Rhythmus.  
Mit einem Mal löste sich der Gastgeber, er spürte wie sich erneut eine große Welle an Lust und Hitze in ihm anbahnte. Dieses Mal größer als zuvor.  
  
„paps... komm in mir“, seine Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Hauchen als er mit einem lauten Schrei kam, sich fest gegen den Anderen drückte und sich stark verkrampfte.  
Das enge Gefühl und seine Worte brachten auch ihn über die Klippe, mit einem lauten Keuchen kam er tief in das Skelett auf ihm, fest drückte er ihn an sich.  
Zitternd sackte Sans auf ihm zusammen, sein Kopf lehnte an den Rippen vor ihm, er versuchte sich selbst wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
„Geht's jetzt besser?“, Edge merkte dass die Hitze in dem kleinen Körper auf ihm weniger wurde, auch sein Geruch nahm ab, dennoch verschwand er nicht gänzlich.  
  
„ja, danke edge“, ein Gähnen folgte als er unangenehm wahrnahm, dass zwischen seinen Oberschenkelknochen und an seinem Beckenknochen ein klebriges Gefühl herrschte.  
  
„Willst du duschen?“  
  
„das schaff ich nicht mehr...heh, 'tschuldige.“  
  
Stumm verfrachtete das größere Monster den Kleinen für einen kurzen Moment auf die weiche Unterlage, richtete seine eigene Hose und erhob sich. Kurzerhand nahm er Sans hoch, er wollte protestieren aber war zu schwach und ließ sich aus seinem Zimmer tragen.  
Zielstrebig lief er in das Badezimmer, für einen kurzen Moment wurde Sans auf den Toilettendeckel gesetzt und er wandte sich zur Badewanne.  
  
„was..machst du?“, mehrmals musste er blinzeln ehe er verstand, dass Edge ihm ein Bad einlassen wollte.  
  
„Wenn du nicht duschen kannst, dann baden wir eben. Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay?“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht trieb ihm wieder ein feines Blau ins Gesicht und er nickte, zu müde und schwach um dagegen anzugehen.  
Er verließ das Badezimmer, lief die Treppe herunter ehe er vor der Küche innehielt, als sich die Haustür öffnete.  
  
„Und dann-“, Red brach in seiner Erzählung ab, als die vier Monster den dunklen Papyrus ansahen, der im Türrahmen zur Küche stand.  
  
„Hey Edge. Na wie geht’s?“, das breite Grinsen in Stretch's Gesicht sprach Bände, schwach schüttelte der Angesprochene seinen Kopf und lief in die Küche zum Kühlschrank.  
  
„Wie geht es Sans?“, harkte Blue sofort nach und lief auch in die Küche, der jüngere Bruder von Sans stand hinter ihm.  
  
„Ganz gut, er ist müde“, er war sich sicher dass die Anderen bereits wussten, was genau passiert sein dürfte, mit einer kleinen Flasche Wasser in der Hand ging er ungeachtet an Papyrus und Blue vorbei.  
  
„Wo willst du hin?“, auch sein eigener Bruder wurde ignoriert als er wieder das Badezimmer anpeilte.  
  
„Lass gut sein, ein wahrer Genießer schweigt über solche Dinge“, erneut schüttelte Edge den Kopf als er die Tür zum Bad öffnete und sie hinter sich schloss.  
Das kleinere Skelett hatte es währenddessen geschafft sich in die Badewanne zu setzten, beinahe bis zum Kinn in Wasser gehüllt durchdachte er die gemeinsame Zeit mit Edge.  
  
„die anderen sind schon zurück?“, erkundigte er sich als er hörte, wie die Badezimmertür ins Schloss fiel und hinter dem Größeren verschlossen wurde.  
  
„Ja, sind sie. Ich hab dir was zu trinken mitgebracht“, Sans wagte es nicht aufzublicken, erst als er hörte wie sich das andere Skelett auszog schaute er auf.  
Das Blau in seinem Gesicht wurde wieder intensiver, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht stieg er ebenfalls in die Wanne, reichte dem Älteren noch die Flasche.  
  
„danke... w-willst du etwa?“, noch immer ruhte sein Blick auf Edge, der sich ihm gegenüber hinsetze.  
  
„Darf ich nicht?“  
  
„doch k-klar“, sofort schaute er zur Seite, nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche und stellte sie beiseite.  
  
„Komm her“, mehrfach blinzelte Sans ihn an als sich auch auf die Wangenknochen seines Gegenübers ein leichtes Rot legte und er die Arme öffnete.  
Schweigend kam er der Aufforderung nach, setzte sich zwischen die Beine des dunkleren Skeletts und lehnte sich gegen ihn als er ihn in eine Umarmung zog.  
  
„danke...“, das Blau wurde dunkler, den Blick aufs Wasser gerichtet spürte er noch das Kribbeln in seinen Knochen.  
  
„Immer wieder gerne.“  
  
**The End (?)**

 


End file.
